


He’s Not Paid Enough to Deal with This Shit (in russian)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fun, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое, что Джон передал Майкрофту на рассмотрение, была составленная им пошаговая инструкция «Как правильно проводить собеседование при приёме на работу». И в описании совершенно точно не было: похищения, заброшенной автостоянки и украденных записей его психотерапевта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He’s Not Paid Enough to Deal with This Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456139) by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny). 



Мало того, что Джона подстрелили на службе и вместо награды обязали посещать психотерапевта. Мало того, что теперь он хромал по Лондону без цели в жизни и без работы. Ещё его и похитили; похитили и притащили на подземную стоянку. Его не удостоили даже паршивого мотеля.  
  
Перед одиноким стулом посреди пустой автостоянки в непринуждённой позе стоял человек с зонтом. Джон с первого взгляда мог сказать, что тот будет его весьма раздражать.  
  
\- Присаживайтесь, Джон, - сказал мужчина, предположительно отдавший приказ следить за Джоном при помощи камер городского видеонаблюдения и уличных телефонов, а потом и вовсе запихать его в черную машину с шофёром.  
  
Джон похромал по направлению к нему, не отрывая взгляда.  
  
\- Знаете, у меня есть телефон. Он очень умный, так что Вы просто могли мне позвонить. На _мой телефон_.  
  
\- Наш разговор слишком важен, чтобы проводить его по телефону, - мужчина махнул зонтиком. - Ваша нога, должно быть, болит. Присаживайтесь.  
  
Это прозвучало скорее как приказ, а не как приглашение. Джон плохо воспринимал приказы после увольнения из армии по медицинским показаниям.  
  
\- Я не хочу садиться.  
  
Мужчина задержал на нём взгляд.  
  
\- Вы не кажетесь особо испуганным.  
  
\- Вы не кажетесь особо пугающим.  
  
За это он заслужил смешок.  
  
\- О, да, храбрость солдата. Храбрость - это вежливый синоним глупости, не так ли? Но, возможно, мне нужен кто-то именно с таким качеством для этой должности.  
  
Терпение Джона быстро истощалось.  
  
\- Какой должности?  
  
\- Должности, которую я собираюсь Вам предложить.  
  
\- Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но обычно люди представляются перед тем, как предлагают кому-то работу.  
  
\- Как интересно. Я – Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
 _\- Многое проясняет.  
_  
Майкрофт одарил его неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
\- Я не закончил. Я хотел бы предложить Вам работу… в качестве моего доктора и помощника.  
  
Джон присмотрелся к костюму, оценил, казалось бы, заброшенную автостоянку, и припомнил свою карьеру. И сделал выводы.  
  
\- Извините, я не заинтересован в Вашем предложении. – Он повернулся и быстро захромал к машине, привезшей его сюда. Может быть, Джону и скучно, но он не для того вернулся домой со службы своей стране, чтобы штопать преступников только потому, что ему было трудно найти нормальную работу.  
  
\- Я готов предложить существенную сумму за Ваши услуги.  
  
Казалось, его быстрый уход смутил Майкрофта, но Джон не обернулся, чтобы проверить.  
  
\- Прощайте!  
  
Он не был уверен, что водитель вообще повезёт его куда-нибудь после такого ухода, но он всё равно сел в машину, потому что счёт за такси отсюда до дома был бы астрономическим. К его удивлению, его отвезли обратно в его тёмную, пустую квартиру. На прикроватной тумбочке была стопка бумаг, а сверху лежало письмо, написанное на белой и плотной бумаге. Явно дорогой. Почерк был элегантным и безупречным.  
  
 _Доктор Ватсон,  
  
У Вас периодический тремор левой руки. Ваш психотерапевт считает, это из-за посттравматического расстройства. Она считает, что Вас преследуют воспоминания о военной службе. Вам следует её уволить. Она поняла это абсолютно превратно. Вы подвергались стрессу на протяжении всего нашего собеседования, но Ваша рука оставалась твёрдой. Война не преследует Вас, Вы **скучаете** по ней.  
  
Я занимаю скромную должность в правительстве, но уверяю Вас, в качестве моего помощника недостатка в опасности у Вас не будет. К письму прилагается копия договора, включающая размер вознаграждения в случае Вашего согласия.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс._  
  
Чертов Майкрофт Холмс. Как он умудрился оставить письмо ещё до того, как Джон добрался до квартиры?  
  
Он листал договор целый час, думая про себя: «Это глупо. Это совершенное безумие».  
  


***

  
  
Возможно, именно поэтому он и согласился.  
  


***

  
  
Джон познакомился с Антеей на следующий день, когда она вводила его в курс дел. У неё был округлившийся живот женщины на шестом месяце беременности, и в течение всех двадцати минут, потраченных на объяснение его обязанностей, она яростно что-то печатала на телефоне, ни разу не подняв голову.  
  
\- Вы раньше были помощницей Майкрофта, - внезапно догадался он.  
  
\- Да, - просто подтвердила она.  
  
Наступила короткая пауза – она не перестала печатать – и когда она продолжила, то в её голосе было лёгкое раздражение.  
  
\- Вы так же должны будете ежедневно проводить мне медицинский осмотр, и наблюдать моё состояние.  
  
Джон уставился на неё.  
  
\- Ваше состояние. Имеется в виду, Ваша беременность?  
  
\- Это то, что я и имела в виду, доктор Ватсон.  
  
\- Я не акушер-гинеколог.  
  
\- Я это хорошо знаю, учитывая, что именно я подбирала список кандидатов. Я посещаю акушера ежемесячно. Но Майкрофт так же требует, чтобы я ежедневно проходила обычный осмотр, который может провести любой терапевт, но он предпочитает того, кто получает от него зарплату.  
  
\- Ах, - понял Джон. – _Майкрофт_ требует. В этом отношении он параноидальная задница.  
  
\- Да, - сказала она с лёгким намёком на улыбку.  
  
Ужасная мысль пришла ему в голову.  
  
\- Подождите, Майкрофт… и Вы?  
  
Улыбка стала шире.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Джон был в ужасе. Майкрофт размножался. Как будто миру мало было одного помахивающего зонтом безумца.  
  
\- Верно… Я просто… Приступлю к работе.  
  
Антея кивнула.  
  
\- Вы справитесь.  
  
Он чувствовал бы себя лучше, оторвись она от телефона, чтобы сказать это.  
  


***

  
  
Когда он в следующий раз встретил Майкрофта, что произошло час спустя, он сказал:   
  
\- Я надеюсь, Вы не ожидаете, что я буду исполнять ещё и детородные обязанности Антеи в её отсутствие.  
  
\- Я буду держать Вас в курсе по этому вопросу, - ответил Майкрофт ровным тоном.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него и в отместку принёс пережжённый кофе.  
  


***

  
  
Первое, что Джон передал Майкрофту на рассмотрение, была составленная им пошаговая инструкция «Как правильно проводить собеседование при приёме на работу». И в описании совершенно точно не было: похищения, заброшенной автостоянки и украденных записей его психотерапевта.  
  
\- Но наше закончилось так хорошо, - сказал Майктофт.  
  
\- Если бы у меня был при себе пистолет, то не закончилось бы, - честно ответил Джон.  
  


***

  
  
В качестве личного ассистента Майкрофта Джон проводил много времени: просматривая камеры видеонаблюдения, стоя возле Майкрофта в слегка угрожающей позе, сообщая о подозрительном поведении министров и их приспешников, раскладывая папки, проводя ежедневный осмотр Антеи, читая зарубежные новости, сообщая Майкрофту о его встречах при напоминании компьютера, и раскладывая папки. Он упомянул про раскладывание папок? Может быть, на самом деле это не занимало много времени, но ощущалось иногда именно так.  
  
Джон подозревал, что в действительности он не исполняет роль личного помощника, потому что Антея всё ещё делала свою работу. Просто, она её делала из дома, или из кафе, или из парка. Было похоже, что она восприняла принудительный отпуск по беременности как предлог, чтобы продолжать организовывать жизнь Майкрофта, но только из мест с более приятной обстановкой и гораздо лучше проветриваемых, чем офис. Джон бы ей позавидовал, если бы не был в ужасе от цветной кодировки календаря Майкрофта. Она могла наслаждаться любой обстановкой, какой только её душе угодно, лишь бы Джону не пришлось следить за сотнями собраний, встреч и людьми, важных для его нынешнего нанимателя. Он уже чувствовал себя слишком зависимым от его нового рабочего мобильного, со всеми этими сообщениями и напоминаниями, которые ему были нужны, чтобы Майкрофт не пропустил важную встречу, что могло привести к тому, что Британию продадут русским, или что-то вроде того.  
  
Он подозревал, что он раскладывает папки только потому, что Антея ненавидела это занятие ещё больше, чем он сам.  
  
\- Вы хорошо справляетесь, Джон. Назначьте себе премию, - сказал однажды Майкрофт, не отрываясь от чтения газеты.  
  
\- Антея наконец-то снова с Вами разговаривает? – спросил Джон без сочувствия.  
  
Майкрофт перевернул страницу.  
  
\- Думаю, я пересмотрю это предложение.  
  
Джон делал пометки, просматривая отчёт за своим столом.  
  
\- Я знаю, какой еды Антее хочется в последнее время.  
  
\- Вместо этого повысьте свою зарплату на десять процентов.  
  
\- Очень мило с Вашей стороны.  
  


***

  
  
\- Думаю, сегодня Вам трость не нужна, не так ли? – сказал Майкрофт однажды, когда они готовились использовать фотографии измены министра своей жене, чтобы шантажом принудить его к правильному поведению.   
  
Только в этот момент Джон осознал, что его тяжелая хромота становится слабее. Хромота возвращалась в полную силу в тихие дни, когда Джон сходил с ума от папок и офисных сплетен, но он едва хромал, сопровождая Майкрофта в странные места для загадочных встреч и смотря в лица властных, потенциально рассерженных людей.  
  
Он не взял трость на эту шантаж-вечеринку.  
  


***

  
  
Через три недели после начала работы на Майкрофта, Джон предотвратил покушение.  
  
\- Я нанимаю новых охранников, - сказал Джон, связывая неудачливого убийцу. - У Вас лучшие специалисты снаружи, делающие для Вас всю работу, но Вы нанимаете зелёных новичков в качестве охраны на этом этаже. Вы сумасшедший.  
  
\- Но Антее будет так скучно, когда она вернётся, - запротестовал Майкрофт, смахивая с колен крошки из его сэндвича с тунцом и салатом. Он не обращал никакого внимания на вопящего клерка, стоящего поблизости.  
  
\- Она может терроризировать охрану в качестве нового хобби, - сказал Джон. – Вы не платите мне достаточно, чтобы я имел дело с этими идиотами.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день Джона послали в полицейский участок, чтобы иметь дело с самым большим идиотом на свете.  
  
Он разговаривал с констеблем за стойкой, как раз, когда вышеупомянутого идиота привёл другой полицейский.   
  
\- Вижу, моему брату пришлось найти себе другую шестёрку после того, как он завалил на спину последнюю, - сказал Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Джон отступил, чтобы пропустить его к стойке.  
  
\- Да, но я включил в свой контракт пункт «не заваливать на спину».  
  
Этим он заслужил удивлённый взгляд, после чего Шерлок вернулся к списку имущества, изъятого у него на время пребывания в камере. Когда Джон узнал, что по Лондону бегает ещё один Холмс, он был в ужасе. Плохо было уже то, что Майкрофт размножается, а тут был ещё один взрослый Холмс с теми же безумными генами. Джон был морально готов к любым странностям.  
  
После того как Шерлок закончил, Джон повёл его на улицу, к чёрной машине, которая давно уже стала его обычным способом перемещения.   
  
\- Мы отвезём Вас обратно на 221Б, мистер Холмс.  
  
Джон говорил Майкрофту, что и сам может водить машину, но тот оказался глух к этому замечанию, так что теперь у Джона тоже был личный водитель.  
  
\- Зови меня Шерлок; мы можем опустить формальности, - сказал Шерлок, устраивая в машине свои длинные конечности.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.   
  
\- Хорошо. Я Джон Ватсон, но ты можешь звать меня Джон.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Шерлок с ухмылкой и начал читать что-то на своём вновь обретённом телефоне.  
  
Майкрофт выказывал свои собственные навыки дедукции бесцеремонными комментариями вроде: «Я вижу, что Вы пили кофе с мисс Уизерспун с Уровня Три. Я бы советовал Вам не начинать эти отношения, так как в действительности она скрытая лесбиянка». Но даже Майкрофт не смог бы определить чьё-то _имя_ , просто взглянув на человека.  
  
\- Ты опять взламывал информационные системы своего брата? – спросил Джон; Антея полностью проинформировала его о привычках Шерлока, когда посылала Джона забирать того из участка.  
  
Шерлок раздражённо фыркнул.  
  
\- Не нуждаюсь. Всё, что я сделал, это использовал свои глаза и прочитал бланк разрешения на выход под залог, которое ты заполнил.  
  
Деловой тон и простое объяснение заставило Джона слегка покраснеть от смущения. Как глупо с его стороны. Разумеется, Шерлок увидел бы бланк, когда заполнял на стойке свой собственный.   
  
Тем же скучающим тоном Шерлок продолжил:   
  
\- Афганистан или Ирак?  
  
\- Что? – удивлённо спросил Джон.  
  
\- Что это было? Афганистан или Ирак?  
  
\- Афганистан, - сказал Джон, вновь пересматривая вероятность того, что Шерлок всё-таки хакнул системы Майкрофта. – Как ты…  
  
\- Что мне бы хотелось понять, - сказал Шерлок, складывая молитвенно ладони, - так это почему военный врач, недавно демобилизованный по ранению из Афганистана, теперь работает помощником моего брата.  
  
Джон вздохнул.   
  
\- Твой брат разослал заметки моего психотерапевта всем членам своей семьи?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него в некотором замешательстве.   
  
\- Нет, но если бы он так сделал, уверен, они были бы наполнены скучными подробностями о том, почему твоя хромота на самом деле - психосоматическая.   
  
Это уже начинало тревожить.   
  
\- Тогда как ты это узнал?  
  
\- Я не знаю, я _вижу_.  
  
Фантастика. Этот Холмс тоже любил быть загадочным.   
  
Шерлок продолжил:   
  
\- Стрижка и то, как ты себя держишь, говорит – военный. Загар на лице, но никакого загара выше запястий – ты был заграницей, но не на пляже. Сильная хромота, когда ты ходишь, но когда ты стоишь, то не просишь стул, будто ты полностью забываешь о ней, так что как минимум частично это психосоматика. Что говорит о том, что обстоятельства ранения были травмирующими – таким образом – ранен в бою. Ранен в бою, загар - Афганистан или Ирак.  
  
Джон был изумлен.   
  
\- Как ты узнал, что я был доктором, а не солдатом?  
  
Проблеск самодовольной ухмылки мелькнул на лице Шерлока.  
  
\- На стойке в участке была записка, где каракулями было написано: «Зовиракс». Почерк совпадал с тем, которым был заполнен бланк на внесение залога, а записка, очевидно, была передана констеблю Гришему, который, похоже, попотчевал тебя подробным описанием болезненного вздутия у него на пальце. Он всем рассказывает. Я поискал «Зовиракс» через телефон и узнал, что это лекарство для облегчения симптомов герпесной ногтоеды* и продаётся без рецепта. Диагноз, предписание, плюс, принимаем во внимание твоё время в армии – получается доктор.  
  
На осознание ушло несколько минут. Джон был поражён.  
  
\- Это, - начал Джон, моргая в изумлении, - было потрясающе.  
  
Теперь была очередь Шерлока выглядеть ошарашенным.   
  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
  
Как будто Шерлоку нужно было спрашивать.  
  
\- Конечно. Это было невероятно. Это было _совершенно_ невероятно.  
  
Шерлок отвёл взгляд.  
  
\- Это не то, что люди обычно говорят.  
  
\- Что люди обычно говорят?  
  
\- Отвали.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся на эту откровенность.  
  
После минутного молчания Шерлок сказал:   
  
\- Иногда они так же бросают меня в тюрьму за это.  
  
За это он заслужил от Джона смешок.   
  
\- На этот раз тебя посадили за сокрытие улик. Нехорошо помогать расследовать убийство, но не делиться доказательствами.  
  
\- Полиция - идиоты. Если бы они меня не арестовали и не конфисковали чемодан, убийца уже был бы у меня в руках. А теперь нам придётся ждать следующего удара.  
  
Джон нахмурился. Он припомнил, что читал подробности этого дела в примечаниях к отчёту о слежке за Шерлоком.   
  
\- Это о так называемых серийных самоубийствах?  
  
\- Не самоубийствах. Убийствах, - сказал Шерлок пугающим энтузиазмом. – Серийный убийца, который выбирает своих жертв совершенно случайным образом.  
  
\- Ты говоришь мне, что кто-то забирает случайных людей с улицы и убивает их, представляя это как самоубийство? В чём смысл?  
  
\- Это не просто так. Этот серийный убийца, он - блестящий, а блестящие всегда отчаянно хотят быть пойманы. Они хотят быть в центре внимания, и чтобы люди признали их гениальность, даже если они говорят себе, что никто никогда не догадается, что это были они. Неважно, что они незнакомы со своими жертвами. Достаточно, что они получили наше внимание: публика - их преданные зрители; полиция - их верный, вечно следующий за ними фанклуб.  
  
\- Правильно, - сказал Джон, поднимая бровь на бесспорное воодушевление в голосе Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок продолжил, как будто он просто разговаривал вслух, а не конкретно с Джоном:   
  
\- Все жертвы исчезали с оживлённых улиц, из мест, где всегда толпа народа, но никто этого не видел. _Думай_! – свой внезапный возглас Шерлок сопроводил драматичным жестом. – Кому мы доверяем, не будучи с ними знакомы? Кто охотится посреди толпы? Кто проходит мимо нас незамеченными, куда бы они не отправлялись, и может забрать случайных людей с…  
  
Он резко остановился, будто поражённый молнией. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Джона с широко открытыми глазами.   
  
\- Ты сказал, что они подбирают случайных людей с улицы.  
  
\- Да, это то, что они делают, разве не так? – сказал Джон в замешательстве.  
  
\- Джон Ватсон, ты удивительный! – воскликнул Шерлок, но тут же всё испортил. - Возможно ты не самый яркий из людей, но в качестве проводника света ты потрясающий. Разумеется! - вот кто убийца.  
  
Джон уставился на него.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, кто серийный убийца?   
  
Шерлок ухмылялся как сумасшедший.  
  
\- Я не знаю кто он, но я знаю, что он делает и как находит свои жертвы.  
  
\- Что он делает?  
  
\- Ты же сам сказал! Он забирает случайных людей с улицы. Человек, которому доверяют, кто может забирать людей с улиц не вызывая вопросов; тысячи их проезжают невидимыми посреди Лондона, – произнёс Шерлок. – Это таксист.  
  
\- Я… я бы никогда не подумал об этом.  
  
\- Это абсолютно логично!  
  
Их машина остановилась, и шофёр обернулся к ним.  
  
\- Вы на 221Б, сэр.  
  
Шерлок открыл дверцу и практически выскочил из машины.   
  
\- Мне нужно позвонить Лестраду. Должен быть способ выманить убийцу.  
  
Джон кивнул, чувствуя себя немного лишним.   
  
\- Верно. Иди и сделай это. Но держись подальше от неприятностей.  
  
Шерлок наклонился и посмотрел в машину.  
  
\- Ты можешь пойти со мной. Чтобы держать меня подальше от неприятностей, я имею в виду.  
  
\- У меня есть ещё дела, - сказал Джон, виновато пожав плечами, хотя он понятия не имел, почему извиняется за то, что делает свою работу. Он подумал, а не показалось ли ему выражение разочарования на лице Шерлока.  
  
\- Очень хорошо. Увидимся, Джон.  
  
Он закрыл дверцу и пошёл в направлении 221Б.  
  
\- Назад в офис, сэр?- спросил водитель.  
  
Джон повернулся к нему и согласился:   
  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Какой поворот. Всего за двадцать минут поездки он почувствовал, будто весь его мир пошатнулся и вывернулся наизнанку, и всё в нём сдвинулось на пару градусов. Даже короткая встреча с Шерлоком Холмсом определённо сопровождалась всплеском адреналина.  
  
Взвесив тот факт, что Шерлок сел на хвост серийному убийце, и умному к тому же, Джон позвонил команде слежки с просьбой посылать ему отчёт о местонахождении и состоянии Шерлока ежечасно. Повышенная бдительность могла продолжаться до тех пор, пока дело не закончится.  
  
\- Вы хотите отчёт прямо сейчас, сэр? – спросил Джефферсон.  
  
\- Нет, я знаю, что он в 221Б. Я только что оставил его там, - сказал Джон, гадая, каков уровень агентов, нанятых Майкрофтом, если они задают такие глупые вопросы.  
  
Джефферсон ответил:   
  
\- Да, сэр, но он сел в такси сразу после того, как Вы его высадили. Он даже не входил в 221Б.  
  
\- Такси...  
  
Шерлок сел в такси сразу после того, как понял, что серийный убийца был таксистом. Разумеется, это могло ничего не значить. Он мог направиться на встречу с инспектором Лестрадом. Вот только Шерлок сказал, что он _позвонит_ Лестраду. Он мог поехать ещё куда-нибудь на такси. Это может ничего не значить.  
  
Интуиция подсказывала Джону, что это что-то значило.  
  
\- Проклятье. Дайте мне маршрут такси, и скажите, куда оно направляется. Не теряйте машину из виду, - сказал Джон, несмотря на то, что в Лондоне было очень мало мест, не наблюдаемых какой-либо камерой.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Эти чёртовы братья Холмс.  
  


***

  
  
В тот день, когда Джон встретил Шерлока, он прицелился из окна и застрелил ради него таксиста-убийцу.


	2. Chapter 2

\- У нас нет никаких зацепок, - сказал Лестрад, пожимая плечами, когда Шерлок спросил его о снайпере, подстрелившем таксиста.  
  
Шерлок одарил его оценивающим взглядом.  
  
\- О, я бы так не сказал.  
  
Лестрад вздохнул, как будто то, что Шерлок делал за него всю мыслительную работу, было для него непосильной ношей.  
  
\- Ок, выдай!  
  
\- Пуля, которую они только что достали из стены, выпущена из пистолета. Смертельный выстрел с такой дистанции из подобного оружия – вам нужен стрелок с твёрдой рукой, но не просто стрелок, а боец. Его руки должно быть совсем не тряслись, так что очевидно, что он привычен к насилию. Тем не менее, он не стрелял, пока я не оказался в непосредственной опасности, так что у него строгие моральные принципы. Вам нужен человек, скорее всего служивший в армии… - он увидел Джона, скромно стоявшего посреди суетящихся людей. Что-то начало мигать на заднем плане его сознания, но он продолжал, - и со стальными нервами…  
  
Он описывал того самого человека, на которого сейчас смотрел. Джон стоял по стойке вольно, тем не менее, умудряясь выглядеть безобидным и маленьким рядом с полицейскими машинами с включёнными мигалками.   
  
Шерлок приостановился.  
  
\- На самом деле, знаешь что, игнорируй все, что я сказал.  
  
Лестрад опешил.  
  
\- Прошу прощения?  
  
\- Игнорируй всё, что я сказал. Это просто… я в шоке, вот и болтаю.  
  
Это была жалкая отговорка, но у него действительно были более интересные вещи для обдумывания. Лестрад пытался вытащить из него больше, но Шерлок был слишком увлечен, чтобы терпеть сейчас эту чушь. После небольшой суеты Лестрад вытащил из него обещание зайти в участок на следующий день. Шерлок пошел по направлению к Джону, который осматривался вокруг с невинным видом, как будто понятия не имел, что тут случилось. Это было совершенно замечательно. Никто и понятия не имел о том, кто находился среди них, что этот маленький человек в уютном свитере и старой куртке и был тот самый хладнокровный снайпер, которого они искали.  
  
Шерлок поприветствовал его комплиментом.  
  
\- Хороший выстрел.  
  
Но Джон, похоже, решил сыграть в скромного прохожего.  
  
\- Да, должно быть, так и было, если стреляли через то окно.  
  
\- О, тебе лучше знать, - сказали Шерлок, не желающий отпускать тему. Когда Джон всего лишь откашлялся и глянул в сторону, Шерлок внезапно осознал, что события этой ночи были не особо нормальными для большинства людей. – Ты в порядке?  
  
Джон пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Да, конечно, я в порядке.  
  
\- Ты только что убил человека, - поддел его Шерлок.  
  
\- Да, это правда, - Джон сделал паузу. – Но он был не очень хорошим человеком.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся на это преуменьшение и развернулся, чтобы покинуть место преступления.  
  
\- Нет. Он и в самом деле не был, не так ли?  
  
Джон подхватил:  
  
\- И честно говоря, он был чертовски ужасным таксистом.  
  
Шерлок засмеялся от удивления.  
  
\- Это правда, он был плохим таксистом. Ты бы видел, как он меня сюда вёз.  
  
-Я видел. Команда слежения очень жаловалась, - он засмеялся при виде выражения лица Шерлока. – Ох, хватит, мы не можем тут смеяться. Это место преступления, прекрати.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, обрадованный этим взаимопониманием.  
  
\- Это ты его подстрелил, а не я.  
  
И именно в этот момент Майкрофт всё испортил, выйдя из черного автомобиля, мимо которого они как раз проходили. Шерлок не заметил машину, так как всё его внимание было сконцентрировано на Джоне. Это было нелепо. Разумеется, Джон рассказал Майкрофту и, разумеется, Майкрофт не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не сунуть свой нос в это.  
  
\- Хорошо проводите время, мальчики? – спросил Майкрофт в своей раздражающей, самодовольной манере. – Я вижу, ты раскрыл ещё одно дело, Шерлок. Трудишься на благо общественности. Хотя, это никогда не было твоей мотивацией, не так ли?  
  
\- Джон, как ты выносишь эти непрерывные придирки каждый день? – спросил Шерлок, одаряя Майкрофта ядовитым взглядом.  
  
Майкрофт гадко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Теперь это _Джон_? Что же, _Джон_ работает на меня. У нас дружеские отношения с минимальным уровнем придирок.   
  
Джон пробормотал:  
  
\- За исключением ситуации с теми ужасными охранниками.  
  
\- Никто не хочет слушать твою болтовню, Майкрофт, - огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
\- Эта мелкая вражда между нами просто ребячество. Люди пострадают. И ты знаешь, как это огорчает Мамулю.   
  
\- Я огорчаю её? – Шерлок был возмущён. – Я? Не я огорчаю её, Майкрофт!  
  
Майкрофт сердито посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Он всегда был таким обидчивым. Можете представить себе рождественский ужины.  
  
\- Я не особо хочу, спасибо, - сказал Джон, закатывая глаза. – Так, Майкрофт, как насчёт того, чтобы Вы вернулись в машину, пока у Шерлока не случилось кровоизлияния. Было бы обидно - после всех предпринятых мной усилий сохранить его жизнь.   
  
Шерлок проворчал:  
  
\- Да, убирайся, Майкрофт. Постарайся воздерживаться от пирожных на десерт. Похоже, ты набрал вес.  
  
\- Потерял, на самом деле, - Майкрофт с фырканьем вернулся обратно в машину. – Полагаю, мы ещё увидимся, Шерлок. Джон, пойдём.  
  
\- Через минуту. Я хочу поговорить с Шерлоком по поводу вопросов безопасности, - сказал Джон, после чего закрыл дверь машины для Майкрофта. – Тебе обязательно было упоминать его вес? Он так старается со своей новой диетой.   
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Можешь пойти и утешить его, если так о нём волнуешься.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
\- Я больше волнуюсь о том, что Антея со мной сделает, если он опять начнёт беспокоиться о своём весе.  
  
\- Ну… - Шерлок почему-то чувствовал себя наказанным, но не желал считать себя виноватым из-за того, что он сказал. Слишком виноватым. – Какая проблема безопасности?  
  
\- Ты собирался проглотить ту чертову пилюлю, не так ли? – спросил Джон, переходя к корню проблемы, которую он, очевидно, хотел обсудить.   
  
Шерлок отмахнулся от вопроса.  
  
\- Разумеется, нет. Я выигрывал время. Знал, что ты появишься.   
  
Джон поднял брови.  
  
\- Нет, не знал. Ты так развлекаешься, верно? Рискуешь жизнью, чтобы доказать, что ты такой умный.  
  
\- И почему бы я это делал?  
  
\- Потому что ты идиот.  
  
Шерлок не сдержал улыбку. Не часто кто-то осмеливался сказать ему это в лицо, и с такой странной симпатией.  
  
\- Тебе пора к Майкрофту, чтобы он смог допросить тебя о сегодняшних событиях.   
  
\- Будто тебя беспокоят желания Майкрофта, - ответил Джон, но начал обходить автомобиль. – Не связывайся больше с серийными убийцами сегодня, Шерлок.  
  
И с этим словами его маленький ангел-хранитель с навыками снайпера уселся в машину, оставив Шерлока гадать, когда же они увидятся снова.   
  
Помимо всего прочего, ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то подвёз его на Бейкер-стрит. Ему не нравилось ездить в полицейской машине, так что он решил рискнуть встречей с очередным серийным убийцей и поймал такси.   
  


***

  
Шерлок не мог понять, почему ему было так трудно забыть Джона. Весь его вид – на первый взгляд такой непримечательный, но имеющий скрытые глубины. Это интриговало. Как Майкрофту удалось убедить работать на себя такого человека? Джону, разумеется, должно быть скучно с той работой, которую поручает ему Майкрофт.  
Он это выяснит.  
  


***

  
\- Как быстро тело начинает разлагаться в пустыне? ШХ  
  
\- как ты получил этот номер?  
  
\- Джон, отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо. ШХ  
  
\- Тогда на улице я залез к тебе в карман. Тебе стоит быть осторожнее. ШХ  
  
\- ты серьёзно спрашиваешь бывшего военного врача с боевым опытом про трупы в пустыне?  
  
\- Не хорошо? ШХ  
  
\- немного не хорошо  
  
\- примерно восемь часов днём, ночью дольше. зависит от влажности  
  


***

  
\- Тебя подстрелили. ШХ  
  
\- ???  
  
\- В Афганистане, не тормози. Ты действительно был ранен. ШХ  
  
\- да, в плечо  
  
\- Я знал это. ШХ  
  
\- нет, не знал, чертов врун  
  
\- Левое. ШХ  
  
\- удачная догадка  
  
\- Я никогда не гадаю. ШХ  
  
\- гадаешь, я ещё не забыл пилюли в деле таксиста  
  
Это был флирт? Джон и в самом деле флиртовал с ним? Шерлок не знал, что он чувствовал в связи с этим. Его тело было просто транспортом, и он пренебрегал его физическими потребностями на протяжении многих лет. Всё усложнится, если он свяжется с Джоном, если его компактное тело будет доступно в любое время. Он сможет выяснить, как Джон выглядит под всеми этими свитерами, запомнить форму его шрама. Позволит ли он Шерлоку проследить пальцами линии шрама, или возможно языком…  
  
Хм. Да. Усложнится.  
  
Ладно, он всё ещё не выяснил, насколько скучно было Джону в роли ассистента Майкрофта. Он намеревался это узнать.   
  


***

  
\- какой самый быстрый способ позлить Майкрофта, не упоминая его вес?  
  
\- Перепутай его ручки или галстуки, так чтобы они больше не соответствовали друг другу по цвету или по типу. ШХ  
  
\- сработало идеально. пасиб! я твой должник  
  
\- То, что ты не используешь заглавные буквы, просто позор. Что Майкрофт тебе сделал? ШХ  
  
\- он работал сверхурочно четыре дня подряд, а значит, я тоже должен был оставаться и читать сообщения антеи с жалобами  
  
\- Он эксплуататор. Тебе стоит уволиться. ШХ  
  
\- и чем я тогда займусь? хирург с периодическим тремором в руке не получает много приглашений на работу  
  
Ты можешь быть моим помощником. ШХ  
  
\- я видел твой банковский счёт. ты не можешь себе меня позволить.  
  
Черт бы побрал доступ Майкрофта к государственным фондам.  
  
Он даже не был уверен, каким образом он перешёл от размышлений о том, до какой степени Джон скучает, работая на Майкрофта, к попыткам переманить его. Ему стоит вернуться к теме.  
  
\- Чем ты занимаешься в качестве ассистента Майкрофта? ШХ  
  
\- если я тебе скажу то должен буду тебя убить  
  
\- Это прописано в твоём контракте? Кажется чересчур, даже для Майкрофта. ШХ  
  
\- :( нам нужно что-то сделать по поводу твоей полной неосведомлённости о поп культуре  
  
Джон _определённо_ флиртовал с ним, такой шалун.  
  


***

  
\- ты не покидал квартиру шесть дней. чем ты питаешься?  
  
\- Майкрофт указал в твоём контракте ещё и слежку за моим здоровьем? ШХ  
  
\- нет но с ним очень трудно работать когда он беспокоится о том что его брат упадёт в обморок от голода в своей квартире  
  
\- Глупость. Меня с трудом можно назвать голодающим после трёх дней без еды. Я обходился без еды гораздо дольше. ШХ   
  
\- почему у тебя нет еды???  
  
\- Как ты и сказал, я не выходил из квартиры шесть дней. Еда кончилась на третий день. ШХ  
  
\- почему ты не вышел и не купил еды??!!!  
  
\- Скучно. ШХ  
  
\- Всё скучно. ШХ  
  
\- Хотел бы я и впрямь оголодать за три дня. ШХ  
  
\- СКУЧНО. ШХ  
  
\- я шлю тебе гуманитарную помощь  
  
\- Я не хочу этого. ШХ  
  
\- очень жаль  
  


***

  
Очевидно, Джон заботился о нём. Шерлок ощутил странное тёплое чувство в глубине живота.  
  
Должно быть голод.  
  


***

  
Очевидно, Джон ненавидел его.  
  
Он передал еду с _Майкрофтом_.  
  
После неизбежных насмешек и взаимных подкалываний выяснилось, что тот принес не только еду, но так же и папку с делом, которое он хочет поручить Шерлоку.  
  
\- Я не могу тратить своё время, - сказал Шерлок, по привычке отказываясь. Он почти никогда не соглашался на предложение Майкрофта. Это была жалкая попытка затащить Шерлока в свой мир, к более благопристойному способу ведения дел. К более благопристойному и крайне _скучному_ способу ведения дел. Более чем достаточно Холмсов было растрачено на это.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
\- Это не твои обычные пустяки. Это имеет национальное значение.  
  
\- Как твоя диета? – подколол его Шерлок, но почувствовал укол вины, когда вспомнил, что именно Джон пострадает от Майкрофтовской неуверенности в себе.  
  
\- _Хорошо_ , - сказал Майкрофт, - давай вернёмся к обсуждаемому вопросу.  
  
Шерлок повертел в руках скрипку.  
  
\- Если это так важно, почему ты сам не расследуешь это?  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет, я не могу быть вдали от своего кабинета ни на минуту, только не с выборами в Корее. Кроме того, подобное дело потребует… беготни, - Майкрофт произнёс последние слова с непередаваемым отвращением.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- Ты можешь послать своих батраков бегать за тебя.  
  
Майкрофт наблюдал за ним оценивающим взглядом.  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, что они будут это делать. Тем не менее, я направлю Джона на это задание. Не на полный рабочий день, но я буду ожидать от него частых докладов, так что, в моём представлении, ему придётся лично общаться с тобой каждый день.  
  
Руки Шерлока замерли на долю секунду, но этого краткого момента было достаточно, чтобы он себя выдал.  
  
\- И почему это должно меня интересовать?  
  
\- Да ладно, Шерлок. Ты ожидаешь, что я поверю, что ты забрасываешь его сообщениями без всякой причины? Человек хихикает над новым сообщением каждый час как подросток и я вижу, что ты увлечён не меньше. Разве не замечательно будет иметь причину, чтобы поговорить лицом к лицу?  
  
Джон хихикает над его сообщениями? Которыми? В которых он делился дедукцией о людях из офиса Майкрофта, основываясь на деталях, которые предоставляет Джон? В которых он делился результатами своих экспериментов, относительно коагуляции слюны у трупа? Это был интересный эксперимент. Вероятно, Джон был впечатлён. Возможно, Джон был бы впечатлён, если бы он лично увидел, как Шерлок раскрывает дело.  
  
Шерлок знал, что Майкрофт играл с ним, но это мало волновало его, когда перед ним была перспектива видеться с Джоном без глупых оправданий. Он сможет делиться своей дедукцией лично и видеть, как Джон будет впечатлён, и возможно, услышать, как тот снова говорит Шерлоку, что он потрясающий.   
  
Шерлок попытался принять независимый вид.  
  
\- Если ты собираешься сидеть здесь и нудеть, пока я не сдамся, ты можешь оставить папку и уходить прямо сейчас. Я просмотрю, когда у меня будет время.  
Ему не нужно было смотреть на Майкрофта, чтобы знать, что тот ухмыляется.  
  


***

  
Папка содержала данные о чертежах Брюса-Партингтона – какое "творческое" название для чертежей ракеты – которые, разумеется, были сверхсекретными. Естественно, какой-то неудачник таскался по Лондону с чертежами на флешке, и этот неудачник позволил себя убить, а флешка пропала. Иногда Шерлок испытывал отчаяние от уровня интеллекта, выказываемого окружающими.  
  
Он был уверен, что это лёгкая загадка, которую он мгновенно разгадает.  
  


***

  
А потом взорвался дом напротив 221Б.  
  


***

  
Его время было полностью заполнено гораздо более увлекательным делом, которое началось с пяти гудков со знакомого розового телефона. Джон несколько раз появлялся лично, спрашивая о новостях относительно чертежей Брюса-Партингтона. Но Шерлок был занят и Джон держал для него вещи, и доставал мобильник из пальто, в которое он был одет, в то время, как сам Шерлок сидел за микроскопом. Всё это были очень важные действия, с которыми он бы без Джона не справился. В этом отношении Джон был удивительно надёжен. Шерлок хотел уделять Джону всё своё внимание, рисовать перед ним свои разветвляющиеся мысли и догадки, но это дело заполнило его разум. На заднем плане всех этих запутанных дел стояла темная, укутанная в тени фигура, которая уже появлялась в деле таксиста – Мориарти.  
  


***

  
Они ссорились. Шерлок был поражён, что ему было настолько небезразлично, что он продолжал отвечать.  
  
\- Забота поможет их спасти? ШХ  
  
\- нет  
  
\- Тогда я продолжу избегать этой ошибки. ШХ  
  
\- для тебя это легко, да?   
  
\- Очень. Это для тебя новость? ШХ  
  
Ответа не было на протяжении двадцати минут, и это были двадцать минут, которые пожрали его мозг. Ему нужно было концентрироваться на третьем сигнале, стараться раскрыть это убийство. Но всё, о чём он мог думать, это то, что Джон был расстроен. _Он_ расстроил Джона. Не было никаких причин для подобного вывода. Отсутствие ответного сообщения может означать что угодно. В конце концов, Джон на работе; он мог быть занят каким-нибудь тупым поручением от Майкрофта.   
Но Шерлок знал, что не это причина. Джон никогда не пропускал ответ, не сообщив Шерлоку, что он уходит делать что-то ещё. Он знал, что это было. Шерлок хотел оставить всё как есть, потому что он не мог измениться, даже перед лицом гнева Джона. Он был тем, кем он был. Он не смог удержаться от написания ещё одного сообщения.  
  
\- Я тебя разочаровал. ШХ  
  
\- потрясающая дедукция  
  
Странно, Джон опять похвалил его, но это не то, что Шерлок хотел услышать в данный момент.   
  
\- Не делай из людей героев. Героев не существует, а если и есть, я не был бы одним из них. ШХ  
  
\- я не делаю из тебя героя. просто хорошего человека.  
  
Шерлок понятия не имел, что на это сказать.  
  
\- должен идти  
  
И с этим Шерлок был освобождён от необходимости отвечать. Он не знал почему, но он потратил гораздо больше времени, чем ожидалось, для того, чтобы вернуться к делу и перестать думать о прощальных словах Джона.  
  


***

  
Он решил все загадки. Он побил Мориарти, в чём он и не сомневался. Дело о пропавших чертежах Брюса-Партингтона было столь же легко раскрыто, разгадано в тот самый момент, когда он пришёл навестить семью жертвы. Джон был впечатлён, когда Шерлок передал ему флешку, содержащую чертежи и жадно слушал рассуждения Шерлока. После тех моментов недопонимания, случившихся в процессе расследования, они снова были в хороших отношениях. Они распрощались друг с другом ухмыляясь и подтрунивая, а потом Шерлок направился в 221Б уже планируя, как он будет оттуда выбираться, чтобы его не заметила Джонова команда слежки.  
  


***

  
Возбуждение от игры поддерживало его, не оставляя места для глубоких размышлений. Но он слишком хорошо помнил разочарование Джона и его молчание по телефону, когда Шерлок показал тому свою более тёмную, более холодную сторону.  
  
Таким образом, Шерлок снова вернулся к началу. Он стоял в бассейне, где всё это началось, где Карл Пауэрс встретил свою безвременную кончину. События совершали полный круг, и он собирался положить конец всем схемам Мориарти там, где всё это началось.   
  
За исключением того, что всё было неправильно.  
  
Мориарти оказался Джимом. Джимом из IT. Геем с нижним бельём напоказ, который встречался с Молли, но запал на Шерлока.  
  
Его обыграли. И даже хуже.  
  
Мориарти ухмылялся, покачивая головой из стороны в сторону, оглядываясь вокруг с ликованием.  
  
\- Ты выбрал идеальную сцену для нашего противостояния, Шерлок. Но чувство времени могло быть и получше. Видишь ли, твой питомец ещё не готов. Он такой трудоголик.  
  
Пульс Шерлока ускорился, когда он осознал, что под этим подразумевалось. У него всё ещё было время. Он вытащил пистолет - оружие, которое он достал через свои наименее благопристойные контакты.   
  
\- Я думаю, ты и это ожидал.  
  
\- Ой, не будь смешным! – воскликнул Мориарти, хлопая в ладоши. – Ты же не хочешь закончить эту вечеринку слишком рано? До финала? Твой щеночек ещё не прибыл!  
  
Шерлок достал свой телефон другой рукой и набрал Джона. Мориарти только ухмыльнулся. Подскочил на несколько шагов ближе, распевая:  
  
\- Бесполеееезно, Шерлок. Он не ответит.  
  
Ответа не было. Шерлок сунул телефон обратно в карман, стиснув зубы от желания швырнуть его вместо этого об плиточный пол.   
  
\- Что ты сделал?  
  
\- Я заказал для него наряд, чтобы приодеть его. Немного украсить его скучный вкус в одежде, понимаешь? Он должен выглядеть нарядно перед нашим последним противостоянием! – сказал Мориарти, широко раскрыв руки.  
  
\- Я могу тебя убить ещё до его прибытия, - сказал Шерлок, напрягая палец на спусковом крючке. Он никогда не убивал до этого, но чувствовал, что может уничтожить Мориарти без единого колебания.  
  
Две красные точки от лазерного прицела пробежали по полу и слились на груди Шерлока. Мориарти улыбнулся.  
  
\- Просто небольшой стимул, чтобы сдержать твои воинственные порывы. Я расположил тут своих людей. Если я умру, то и ты умрёшь, а потом они сделают звонок и твой дорогой Джон Ватсон сделает бабах.  
  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Ты не оставишь нас в живых в любом случае. Что если я тебя всё равно пристрелю?  
  
Мориарти изобразил удивление.  
  
\- Тогда ты можешь насладиться выражением удивления на моём лице. Потому что я буду удивлён, действительно удивлён. И немножечко… _разочарован_ , - он улыбнулся, почти нежно. – Но я не думаю, что ты это сделаешь. У тебя не будет возможности насладиться этим. И Джон не будет знать, что происходит, он даже не проснётся от своего зачарованного сна. У тебя ничего не получится.  
  
\- Ты можешь и врать, - сказал Шерлок. – Если бы Джон был у тебя, он бы уже был здесь.  
  
\- Как я уже сказал, ты слишком рано начал вечеринку. Джон заканчивает позже, чем обычный служащий, отсиживающий с девяти до пяти, мой дорогой, - сказал Мориарти с гримасой раздражения.   
  
Их прервала громкая, раздражающая песня. Он закатил глаза и резко ссутулился, вытаскивая телефон.   
  
\- Не возражаешь?   
  
Шерлок прорычал:  
  
\- Нет. Совсем нет.  
  
Мориарти ответил на телефон с раздражённым вздохом, но сразу оживился.  
  
\- Да. Понятно, то есть он у вас? Замечательно. Запускайте его сразу как приедете, - прощебетал Мориарти с сумасшедшей ухмылкой и закончил разговор. – Финал сейчас начнётся, Шерлок. Это таааак волнующе, не правда ли?


	3. Chapter 3

Два месяца и два покушения на Майкрофта назад, у Джона не было бы и шанса. Но сейчас, когда крепко сложенный мужчина остановил его на улице, чтобы спросить направление, при том, что неподалёку ожидала машина на холостом ходу, его инстинкты забили тревогу. В ту же секунду, как мужчина сделал движение, чтобы схватить его, он сделал ему подножку и когда тот начал падать, ударил коленом в лицо. Он перехватил шприц, который мужчина держал за спиной и воткнул его в шею нападавшего. Другой мужчина выскочил из машины и направил на него пистолет. Джон медленно поднял руки вверх и замер. Второй медленно подошёл, но в ту же секунду, как он остановился и отвлёкся на то, чтобы пихнуть ногой валявшегося без сознания, Джон дёрнул оружие в сторону одной рукой, а другой впечатал кулак ему в челюсть.   
  
Ему пришлось ждать десять минут, пока один из нападавших не очнулся. Что за трата времени. Он посвятил пять из этих минут обыску машины, которую использовали нападавшие и нашел жилет с взрывчаткой.  
  
Когда первый противник очнулся, то обнаружил, что ему в лоб нацелен пистолет.  
  
Джон мрачно ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Сейчас ты позвонишь своему боссу и скажешь ему, что захватили меня. А потом вы отвезёте меня туда, где он находится.  
  


***

  
Это был полный бардак и, разумеется, Шерлок был в центре всего этого.  
  
\- Вы удвоите мне зарплату за это, - прошипел он в телефон, раздражённый тем, что Майкрофт требовал от него отчёт о положении дел, когда он должен быть занят спасением Шерлока.  
  
\- Вы это получите, - ответил Майкрофт с непривычной быстротой, - а сейчас послушайте. Там как минимум два снайпера на втором этаже и Мориарти с Шерлоком на первом. Вы не можете войти туда только с двумя людьми на подхвате. Подождите ещё десять минут, и там будет вся команда.  
  
Джон закатил глаза и поближе подкрался к чёрному входу.  
  
\- Я это знаю. Именно я Вам это рассказал. Но у нас нет десяти минут. Мориарти начнёт что-то подозревать, если его люди не появятся сейчас, и кто знает, что он сделает с Шерлоком, если заподозрит, что игра окончена. Мы и так слишком задержались.  
  
Майкрофт резко вздохнул.  
  
\- Если вы появитесь слишком рано, не обезвредив их всех в одно и то же время, вы всё равно рискуете жизнью Шерлока.  
  
\- Вам просто нужно доверить мне делать мою работу, - сказал Джон и отключил телефон. Вероятно, он ещё поплатится за это.  
  
Только Рамос, Джонс и Ли были достаточно близко, чтобы немедленно отреагировать и прибыть в пункт назначения одновременно с Джоном. Другая команда была в пути, но Джон потратил слишком много времени на разведку этого места и расположения людей внутри. Ли должен будет остаться с машиной и двумя пленными для наблюдения, на случай если прибудут ещё люди Мориарти. Это означало, что с ним оставались только Рамос и Джонс, чтобы отправиться внутрь.   
  
Он повернулся к Рамос.  
  
\- У тебя больше опыта в таких ситуациях, чем у меня. Так что командуй.  
  
Рамос кивнула.  
  
\- Сначала нам нужно избавиться от снайперов, так чтобы внизу этого не заметили, поэтому мы пойдём наверх. Я - впереди, Джонс - закрывающий.  
  
С учётом сказанного, она направилась к окну, которое Джон открыл ранее. У Джона была боевая подготовка и опыт в спецоперациях, но большую часть своей службы в армии он провел в качестве армейского врача. Рамос, с другой стороны, жила в таких ситуациях с момента вступления в армию. Без сомнения, она лучше подходила для этого.  
  
Они проскользнули через окно в задней части здания. Это место использовалось для тренировок по плаванью и местных соревнований. Сам бассейн был на первом этаже, и здание было полностью открыто до самой крыши, на три этажа вверх. Оно было сконструировано так, что люди могли стоять в коридорах верхних этажей и наблюдать за происходящем в бассейне. Основываясь на первоначальной оценке здания и углах паления лазерных точек на грудь Шерлока, там было два снайпера на первом этаже.  
  
Окно было выбрано за его близость к лестнице, и они бесшумно поднялись по ней. Удача была на их стороне, когда оказалось, что один из снайперов стоял спиной к ним неподалёку от лестницы. Его винтовка смотрела вниз. Рамос просигналила Джонсу заняться им, Джону направиться налево, а сама пошла направо.   
  
Имея в команде всего трёх человек, у них не было другого выбора, кроме как разделиться, чтобы зачистить весь этаж как можно быстрее.   
  
Когда Джон отошёл, Джонс схватил мужчину сзади, тихо обезвреживая его, одновременно прижимая винтовку к перилам, так чтобы она не упала с грохотом на пол.  
  
Джон держался ближе к теням, передвигаясь пригнувшись, так чтобы представлять из себя как можно меньшую цель. Сейчас они должны двигаться быстро. Оставалась возможность, что кто-то мог заметить, что одна из точек прицела исчезла, когда Джонс снял свою цель. Джонс был достаточно умён, чтобы вернуть лазер назад в поле зрения, но это краткое исчезновение могло привлечь внимание.   
  
Акустика в открытом пространстве здания была потрясающей. Поверх стука адреналина в ушах Джон мог слышать голос Шерлока и ещё один, должно быть, принадлежащий Мориарти.  
  
\- Возьми это, - услышал он голос Шерлока, что было глупо, потому что это означало, что Шерлок позволил Мориарти приблизиться достаточно, чтобы передать ему что-то. Почему, почему, почему?  
  
\- Ох, это. _Чертежи ракеты_ , - голос Мориарти свистел в тишине. Джон сжал зубы и пополз вперёд, выглядывая остальных снайперов. Либо Шерлок сделал копии чертежей Брюса-Партингтона, либо он притворялся, что они у него есть. После всех неприятностей, через которые он прошёл, Джон был удивлён, что Шерлок собирался передать их Мориарти так легко. Какой у него был план?  
  
Голос Мориарти внезапно отразился эхом:  
  
\- СКУЧНО! Я мог получить их откуда угодно.  
  
Потом послышался всплеск, как будто что-то упало в воду. Что же, если Мориарти только что кинул чертежи в бассейн, что решало одну из проблем Джона. Благодарение Богу за полностью спятивших злодеев.   
  
\- Что ты тогда хочешь? – спросил Шерлок, повторяя мысли Джона.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что случится, если ты не оставишь меня в покое, Шерлок? Знаешь? – спросил Мориарти низким певучим голосом. Даже с другого этажа здания, Джон мог ощутить скуку в голосе Шерлока.  
  
\- О, дай догадаюсь. Меня убьют.  
  
Джон мысленно выругался, но не потому, что Шерлок как всегда сказал что-то глупое, а потому что смотрел на неожиданного противника. Во время первичной разведки, он видел только две лазерные точки на Шерлоке и надеялся, что это будет означать, что там только два снайпера. Эта часть коридора была прямо над местом, где стояли Шерлок и Мориарти, так что у снайпера не было возможности целиться в Шерлока. Он смотрел в направлении главного входа на первом этаже, и придерживал винтовку одной рукой.  
  
Разумеется, от него надо было избавиться. Хорошо, что его винтовка не была поднята и нацелена, потому что Джон понятия не имел, как Джонсу удалось обезвредить своего снайпера так, чтобы винтовка не свалилась вниз. Должно быть, у Джонса была дополнительная скрытая рука или даже три.  
  
Разговор под ними продолжился.  
  
\- Убить тебя? Нет, не будь таким очевидным. Я имею в виду, я собираюсь в любом случае убить тебя, однажды. Но я не хочу с этим торопиться. Я жду особого случая. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет… И если ты не прекратишь всюду совать свой нос, я тебя сожгу. Я твоё _сердце выжгу_.   
  
Мориарти полностью сумасшедший ублюдок. И он _ничего_ не выжжет у Шерлока, если только Джон может помешать этому.  
  
\- Я был достоверно проинформирован, что у меня его нет.   
  
Ох, Шерлок.  
  
Снайпер, на которого смотрел Джон, опёр свою винтовку на перила и начал рыться в своих карманах в поисках чего-то. Это была возможность. Джон подался бесшумно вперёд и немедленно захватил снайпера в удушающий захват, прижимая его тело к перилам. Мужчина боролся, пытаясь ослабить его тугой захват, но Джон держал руку на месте, отодвигая лицо, так, чтобы не получить удар затылком. Джон приглушённо крякнул, когда его ударили несколько раз локтём, но ему не пришлось терпеть это слишком долго. После того как доступ воздуха был перекрыт, сопротивление мужчины скоро ослабло, и он медленно обмяк в захвате Джона. Джон держал его ещё несколько секунд, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не притворяется и опустил на пол.   
  
\- Ох, мы оба знаем, что это не так, - пропел Мориарти. – Мои люди как раз доставляют твоё сердце сюда в подарочной упаковке!  
  
Подождите, но это Джона пытались похитить. Мориарти говорил о нём?  
  
Блять, у него не было времени подумать об этом. Джон готовился двигаться дальше по коридору, когда раздался выстрел. Он пришёл откуда-то справа. Рамос. Прогремело ещё два выстрела и звук разбившегося стекла. Разум Джона заработал с бешеной скоростью. Если Рамос убита, то снайпер мог снять Шерлока со своей позиции. Но даже если это снайпер был убит, Шерлок всё равно оставался внизу вместе с психопатом.   
  
-Это не по правилам! – завизжал Мориарти.  
  
У Джона больше не было времени.  
  
Он рассчитал примерное положение Мориарти по визгу и перемахнул через перила. Это был всего один этаж, так что он приземлился на ноги и сразу ушёл в кувырок. Его расчет, возможно, был слишком хорош, потому что он столкнулся с кем-то, и они упали на пол, сцепившись. Его голова ударилась о плиточный пол, и он почувствовал вспышку боли. Когда он развернулся в захвате, то оказался лицом к лицу с ухмыляющимся маньяком.  
  
\- Привет, питомец, - сказал Мориарти.  
  
А потом он ударил Джона ножом в живот.  
  
\- Джон! – закричал Шерлок, но у Джона не было времени смотреть на него.  
  
Он застонал от боли и схватил Мориарти за запястье, потому что может Мориарти и был криминальным гением, но солдатом он не был. От жесткой хватки Джона рука Мориарти ослабла на ручке ножа, и он от удивления отпустил её. Джон вытащил нож из своих кишок, развернул его и воткнул Мориарти между рёбер молниеносным движением.  
  
Мориарти был прав. У него и впрямь было удивлённое выражение лица, и Джон наслаждался им.  
  
Но не долго.  
  
Джон отпихнул Мориарти и поднялся на ноги. Он натолкнулся на ещё одно тело и собирался бороться, когда почувствовал, что длинные руки обняли его и узнал голос, звучащий над его ухом.  
  
\- Джон! Джон, ты в порядке? – спросил Шерлок в панике.  
  
Это, возможно, был самый глупый вопрос, который Шерлок задавал за всю свою жизнь, и Джон не позволит ему забыть об этом. Если выживет.  
  
Джон потянул Шерлока за руку, направляя его к выходу, и заковылял так быстро, как только мог. Боль в животе начала распространяться, а рука была скользкой от крови.   
  
\- Я не в порядке. Меня только что пырнули ножом, но нам надо убираться отсюда; могут быть и другие. Поддержка в пути, Джонс скоро появится, но возможно, Рамос подстрелили. Ли обеспечит поддержку снаружи. У меня есть пистолет, вытащи его и дай мне.   
  
Его слова накладывались друг на друга, и ох, это было не хорошо, потому что голова кружилась, а боль начала отступать. И это были плохие признаки.  
  
Когда они подошли к боковому выходу, Шерлок толкнул его к стене и надавил на плечи. Лёгкое давление опустило его на пол, а ноги, казалось, были на расстоянии в миллион миль. Адреналин развеивался и он начал впадать в шок от потери крови, он знал это, но для этого не было времени.   
  
\- Тебе нужно прикрытие, - придушенно сказал он Шерлоку, присевшему на корточки рядом с ним.  
  
\- Заткнись, мне нужно остановить кровотечение, и я думаю, у тебя сотрясение, - сказал Шерлок потеряно, несмотря на определённость слов. – Нам просто нужно подождать несколько минут, потому что ты не пришёл бы сюда, не вызвав поддержку, и они не могут быть далеко. У Майкрофта повсюду люди.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Ожидаются через шесть минут. Или, возможно, уже пять, я не уверен.  
  
Его медицинский опыт подсказывал, что он не очень хорошо следит за происходящим. Это было плохо. Насколько точен был удар Мориарти? Обычно, при немедленной медицинской помощи, ранения в живот не были смертельны, если только не было инфекции, но скорее всего террористы не особо увлекались стерилизацией оружия, да и в зоне боевых действий было трудно получить немедленную помощь …  
  
\- Джон! Не отключатся! Ты не можешь…  
  
\- Шерлок, - прошептал Джон. Что тут делает Шерлок?  
  
\- Останься со мной! – приказал Шерлок. – Ты должен оставаться со мной.  
  
Зрение Джона затуманивалось, и он закрыл глаза, прошептав: «прости».  
  


***

  
Джон проснулся от писка приборов. Его тело плавало в привычном блаженстве обезболивающих, и он поблагодарил Бога за современную медицину и лекарства. Потом он медленно открыл слипающиеся глаза. Он был в больничной палате - тут никаких сюрпризов. Сюрпризом были серые глаза, пристально всматривающиеся в него с близкого расстояния. Его руки инстинктивно дрогнули, и он осознал, что Шерлок держит его за одну из них. Не успел он моргнуть, перед ним появилась чашка воды с трубочкой, и он послушно сделал глоток. Это было блаженством для его пересохшего рта и горла.  
  
\- Тебе не разрешается больше так поступать, - сказал Шерлок с яростью. Его тёмные кудри были в буйном беспорядке, а обычно безукоризненный костюм измят. Ему это удивительно шло.   
  
\- Я разошлю всем преступникам напоминание, - хрипло сказал Джон.   
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- Так и сделай.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – прохрипел Джон.  
  
\- Ты… ты абсолютный псих. Ты на больничной кровати, с раной в животе и сотрясением и … - Шерлок остановился от взгляда, которым одарил его Джон.- Я получил пулю в руку от снайпера. Это была всего лишь рана в мышцу, но я уронил пистолет. И перед тем, как Мориарти успел что-то сделать, ты вкатился на сцену и подверг опасности свою жизнь. Я мог позаботиться о себе. Я _великолепен_ в рукопашном бою.  
  
Шерлок звучал рассержено и очевидно подразумевал, что Джон был не настолько великолепен в рукопашном бою, но в действительности, Джону было безразлично. После слов «всего лишь рана в мышцу», все, что Джон слышал это «бла бла бла». Он спас Шерлока и остановил Мориарти, так что для него это было достаточно.  
  
\- Ты не слушаешь меня, - надулся Шерлок.  
  
\- И почему я должен? Ты меня никогда не слушаешь, - тут ему пришла в голову мысль, и он потёр лицо рукой. – Другие? Рамос и Джонс?  
  
\- Они в порядке. Рамос была ранена, но не критично. Она подстрелила другого снайпера, но он сбежал, выпрыгнув в окно. Она сказала, что узнала его, и она даст тебе отчёт позже, - сказал Шерлок, очевидно повторяя фразу по памяти.  
  
Снайпер, должно быть, был хорош, раз он справился с Рамос и сбежал. Джону стало интересно, выжил бы он сам, если бы схватился с этим снайпером вместо Рамос.  
  
Но Джон был в больнице с ранением живота, и Шерлок Холмс держал его за руку, и всё остальное могло подождать теперь, когда он знал, что его люди были в порядке.   
  
Джон сжал руку Шерлока.  
  
\- Так… твоё сердце?  
  
Уголки этих нелепых губ, изогнутых в форме лука, опустились вниз.  
  
\- Я не могу нести ответственность за то, что говорят преступники-психопаты.  
  
\- О, очень жаль. Я надеялся, что быть чьим-то сердцем означает дополнительные преимущества. Вроде поцелуев после того, как его ра…  
  
Шерлок припал к нему и жарко поцеловал. Поцелуй был неуклюжий и слегка отчаянный, но это было лучшее, что Джон испытывал за много лет. Он провел слабой рукой по перепутанным волосам Шерлока, простонав от удовольствия.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, не приставай с сексуальными намерениями к моим работникам, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок отстранился, слабая улыбка приподняла уголки его губ, несмотря на присутствие своего заклятого врага. Он открыл рот, но Джон опередил его.  
  
\- Я официально на больничном, Майкрофт. И если Вы не хотите наблюдать, как я зацеловываю Вашего брата до потери сознания, то, возможно, Вы захотите уйти в течение следующих трёх секунд, - сказал Джон, не отрывая глаз от растущей улыбки Шерлока.  
  
Когда он услышал, что Майкрофт удаляется с фырканьем, Джон притянул Шерлока за очередным поцелуем. Этот был гораздо более нежным и влажным. Он отстранился через несколько минут, чтобы с определённым удовлетворением оценить покрасневшие губы Шерлока.  
  
\- Я думаю, работа на моего брата слишком опасна. Тебе стоит обдумать увольнение, - сказал Шерлок прерывающимся голосом.  
  
Джон поднял брови.  
  
\- Думаю, если ты прекратишь свои тайные встречи с преступниками, я буду в большей безопасности.  
  
Шерлок прикусил свою нижнюю губу – но не Джонову, что было нечестно.  
  
\- Возможно, если бы ты был поблизости, чтобы удерживать меня от этих плохих порывов…  
  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Джон. – Мне нравятся преимущества работы на правительство.  
  
Шерлок наклонился, шепча Джону в губы:  
  
\- Позволь мне показать тебе некоторые из моих преимуществ.  
  
Это была нелепейшая фраза, но Джон улыбнулся. Он пока не собирался говорить Шерлоку, что его работа на Майкрофта была временной, и закончится через шесть месяцев после родов Атнеи. Ни малейшего шанса на то, что Антея не вернётся обратно на свою должность.   
  
Не помешает подержать Шерлока в напряжении. Ещё немного.  
  


***

  
\- Ты всегда можешь определить хороший китайский ресторан по нижней трети ручки входной двери. ШХ  
  
\- нет не можешь. ты это просто придумываешь.  
  
\- Я так же всегда могу предсказать, что написано в печеньках судьбы. ШХ  
  
\- прекрати врать!!!! :О  
  
\- Выходи со мной поужинать, и я докажу тебе. ШХ  
  
\- подбери меня на выходе и вперёд  
  
\- Буду там в 7. ШХ


End file.
